


Circle Trash Party

by UM4DBR0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Brother/Sister Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Gang Rape, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Incest, Lactation Kink, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, No Beta We Die Like Alec's Closet, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Sensory Deprivation, Other, Rape, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, human cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UM4DBR0/pseuds/UM4DBR0
Summary: Valentine captures the four Shadowhunters who have caused him the most trouble, and then decides to make sure they will never cause him trouble again.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Original Character(s), Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Isabelle Lightwood/Original Character(s), Jace Wayland/Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic, SHBingo





	1. Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed a tag, please tell me so I can add it.
> 
> Nothing in this fic is good, happy or consensual. Don't like don't read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine Captures Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Kidnapping" square

When Jace wakes up, everything hurts and he has no idea where he is. He can feel the smooth, cool flat of metal against his skin and realizes he’s been stripped of everything but his boxers. He opens his eyes fast and looks around frantically, pushing himself to sit up, ignoring the way that  _ everything _ aches - it’s too familiar, and if he thinks about it, he knows he’ll be thinking about why it’s familiar -  _ when _ it’s familiar, the years of uncertainty and beatings and the loyalty he gave to the liar pretending to be his father.   
  
Looking around the room - the  _ cell _ \- it doesn’t take long for Jace to realize that whatever happened to him - he’s in  _ trouble _ . It’s a small metal box, with no windows and no door that he can discern. There’s a dim light set in the ceiling, inset so there’s not even the thinnest crack between the bulb and metal sheeting around it.    
  
There’s no bunk, no buckets, nothing.   
  
Jace has never understood fear of small spaces before, but this enclosure feels like it’s shrinking. There is  _ nothing _ . He can only hope that he’s still in New York. That he’s still even in the human realm, and not trapped in some hell dimension or the Seelie realm. He can’t feel Alec through the parabatai bond, and all he can do is desperately hope that they’re looking for him, and that he’s lucky enough to be somewhere that he can be found.   
  
The floor feels like it’s tilting beneath his feet. Jace presses himself back into a corner, closing his eyes tight, because it’s better than staring at the blank walls and wondering how he ended up in a room that couldn’t be opened.   
  
The last thing he remembers… He had been heading back to the Institute. It had been a good night, and Jace clings to fading remnants of happiness that he can find through his fear.   
  
It had been all of them, for once, gathered around a table. Like it  _ should _ be. Alec had been on one side, Clary on the other, with Izzy across. Simon had been there too, and Alec had even been  _ nice _ , because Magnus had been there as well, and Jace had  _ almost _ wanted to tease, if it hadn’t been for the fluttering feelings through their parabatai bond, clearly broadcasting every shade of Alec’s feelings - the churn of nerves and hope and the most fragile flickerings of a happiness that Jace hadn’t known Alec was even capable of...   
  
Jace lets himself stay there for a moment, even though it feels childish and stupid to hide in the happy memories. His eyes sting at the realization of his own weakness, and he doesn’t care. Why should it matter if he cries here? There’s no one to see and no way for anyone to know - there’s no way for anyone to even get in.   
  
It takes a few more shaky moments for Jace to remember how to breathe right, and he searches his memory again - dinner had been light and fun, and then they’d left. Simon had left for the boathouse, Izzy and Clary had started walking towards the Institute, leaning close and giggling about  _ something _ , and Jace had known enough to leave them to it without interrupting.   
  
Usually, he would walk back with his parabatai, but it was easy to see that Alec and Magnus needed a moment to themselves. So Jace had started back towards the Institute alone. Izzy and Clary were far enough ahead to be out of sight. Jace had walked the same streets he’d been walking for years and then…   
  
Nothing.   
  
He didn’t make it to the Institute. He didn’t remember what happened. All he knew was that somehow he’d gotten himself into big trouble.   
  
Time has no meaning in an unfeatured metal box. Jace has no idea how long he’s been there or  _ why _ he’s there, but then the metal of a wall warps and twists in a way that makes Jace nauseous to look at, and all of Jace’s worst nightmares are realized when a horrifyingly familiar figure steps into the room.   
  
Jace has been kidnapped by Valentine.   
  
Again.   



	2. Rune Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine puts runes on Jace to control him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Rune Ceremony square.

Valentine wasn’t alone when he walked into the room. He was followed by a seemingly endless trail of people - Shadowhunters with cold eyes, bearing the circle rune on their necks, warlocks and seelies with black veins walking through like automatons. Jace had no chance, frozen for half a moment too long before he was caught up in the magic of controlled warlocks, and held down by Shadowhunters.    
  
Valentine smiled confidently when Jace was securely held - standing up but completely unable to move. There was magic wrapped around his limbs and Shadowhunters putting pressure on his joints so he knew that if he tried to move, all he’d get for it was pain and dislocated bones.   
  
“That’s better, now isn’t it,” Valentine said with a satisfied nod, he turned towards where some of the downworlders were standing. “I think you can get us out now.”   
  
What happened next was nausea like Jace had never experienced before, twisting through his guts and sending burning rods of pain through his mind. It felt like his every sense was melting into nothing, until it was all over with a hideous, sick, slick-sounding  _ pop _ .    
  
It took awhile for Jace to get himself back together enough to process what was happening, and by that time, Valentine was already addressing the assembled mass of people from the raised dias where they were.    
  
“Remember your place,” Valentine was saying, “There is glory to come for all of us! We are going to protect the world from itself! And to those who would stand in our way - we will bring them into the fold, so they can be the truest change, and they will gladly bring about our future!”   
  
Jace didn’t understand what was happening, but he knew it was bad. He knew from experience what Valentine was saying, even if he hadn’t heard it - this speech was only about glory on the surface. This was a warning, telling anyone who thought of straying from the path of the Circle that their future would be destroyed.   
  
“Behold!” Valentine shouted, raising his stele high, met with cheers from the crowd, “One, I raised from birth, as my very own, will be one to give life to our future!”   
  
AT that, Valentine turned from the crowd and walked towards Jace, who was still completely frozen and unable to move. The nausea was still there, but now it was swamped by clinging, cold fear.    
  
“It truly is unfortunate that it had to come to this,” Valentine said in a soft, conversational tone, “you could have been by my side, Jonathan. That was what I wanted for you.” He sighed and shook his head in disappointment, “Just remember - you had that option and you didn’t want it. You  _ chose _ this, Jonathan. It wasn’t what  _ I _ wanted for you.”   
  
Jace had no time to speak before the stele was pressed to his skin, right next to his parabatai mark, directly over his heart. The burn was familiar, but the pattern was not. Jace had no idea what was rune he was being given… until suddenly it all seemed very far away.   
  
A few moments later there was another burn, much, much lower, centered between his hips, just barely above his groin, and even as Valentine stepped back, Jace strained to move forward, even though it was pointless.    
  
There were no thoughts left in his mind, but he knew - even though runes sting, there was something about the  _ touch _ that seemed… nice.   
  
Jace stared out at the crowd, but they didn’t seem to matter anymore. Valentine said something else, and suddenly the hands that had been holding felt like they were  _ cradling  _ him. Jace moaned softly and let himself be held, reveling in the feeling of so many hands on him, and the sweet security of knowing that he was being held so securely that even if he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, he wouldn’t fall.    
  
It all felt so  _ nice _ , so Jace closed his eyes and moaned and let himself get lost in it.   



	3. Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portals are used as gloryholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Portals" square

It wasn’t that Jace didn’t know what was happening, it just didn’t seem to matter anymore. He knew what was going on, but any thoughts were easily eclipsed by how  _ good _ it felt to be touched. There were hands on him all the time, and he saw the faces of strangers, Shadowhunters, yes, but also Seelies, Warlocks and Werewolves, all sporting the same black veins and dead look in their eyes.   
  
Valentine had finished the rune low on his abdomen, then stripped him entirely, and Jace hadn’t cared.   
  
He still didn’t care, even when a small part of him was horrified, wanted it to stop, wanted for him to fight back, to do anything!   
  
That voice hardly seemed real though, and it was easily silenced in the face of pleasure. His cock was hard, and maybe it should have hurt, but it didn’t. Nothing seemed to hurt at all. The only thing that existed was the incredible, unending feeling of physical satisfaction. He’d long ago lost count of how many people had touched him, and somehow he managed to cum for every single one of them.    
  
There were times when Valentine would open his mouth and pour something down his throat, but it was thick and sweet and wonderful, so Jace happily lapped up every drop of that as well.    
  
At some point, the crowd in front of him had started to dwindle, and some sick part of him hoped it was because they had all fucked him first before he left. He knew, whatever happened, he didn’t think he wanted to spend a single second not being touched ever again.    
  
Which was why he was shocked when it happened. Shocked and bereft and devastated. He whimpered, and thrust his bare, aching cock into empty air. HE didn’t understand where the touch had gone, why it had felt so glorious and good, and now it was all gone.   
  
He whined pathetically, and his eyes burned for a few moments before tears started dripping down his face. He looked around frantically, and looked around desperately. It took him a few moments, but finally, Jace caught sight of Valentine. He opened his mouth, and made another pathetic, desperate sound. His thoughts were empty, the only thing he could think of were just of  _ want _ .   
  
Valentine laughed and stepped forward, running a hand through Jace’s sweat-soaked hair.   
  
“It seems that Iris Rouse is as good as her word,” Valentine said with a laugh, “Don’t worry Jonathan. We’ll have you filled back up in no time.”   
  
Jace whined when Valentine stepped back. He didn’t know what had been said, but Jace knew he wanted the sound of someone speaking, and more than that, he wanted the  _ touch _ back.    
  
Someone else stepped forward though, and Jace only sobbed harder when the black-veined downworlder  _ also _ didn’t touch him, but their hands moved in a familiar circular pattern, and suddenly there was a feeling on Jace’s back - maybe it  _ should  _ have felt like the most incredible pain he’d ever experienced, like his very atoms were being shredded apart and put back together all at the same time. The feeling was a perfect circle, from his lower back to the tops of his thighs. The should-be burning feeling seemed to cover his entire ass, as though it was reaching inside of him somehow, destroying his body and his nerves.   
  
But all Jace wanted was  _ more _ . He moaned and tried to press back into the feeling. Valentine laughed again and then somehow, Jace felt the amazing sensation of being  _ filled _ . The cock pressing into him was far larger than anything he’d taken before, but it was just more of that beautiful, incredible, glorious touch.   
  
“Oh, Jonathan,” Valentine said, and there was almost a sad, wistful note in his voice. He gestured again, and that same strange should-be-hurting-but-just-felt-good feeling circled just the base of his cock, tilting into his skin just enough to include his balls as well. Jace looked down and this time was able to distantly recognize the light as a portal.   
  
Jace moaned and thrust again, and it took a few moments, but then suddenly -  _ gloriously  _ \- there was the feeling of something warm and tight surrounding his cock. Jace cried out in bliss and triumph, rocking between the massive cock fucking him through one portal as he rutted mindlessly into whatever was fucking him through the other portal.    
  
Valentine said something else that Jace couldn’t understand and walked away, but it didn’t matter. Not anymore. Jace shuddered as he came, but kept fucking because it just felt so endlessly good. He didn’t need anything other than to be able to keep doing this, for the rest of his life, forever.   



	4. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine decides to take his menagerie of bespelled Shadowhunters on a victory tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Travelling" square

  
It would have been funny if it wasn’t so incredibly fucking  _ pathetic _ , really. It had taken barely anything to capture them all. A single night and he had managed to capture both of the Lightwood brats, and of course, his own wayward ward. Valentine sighed as he looked over at the three wholly icapacitated Shadowhunters.    
  
It had taken quite a bit to get Clary to create the rune, but.. after a reasonable amount of persuasion, she had been convinced.   
  
And what a truly  _ beautiful _ creation it was, as well. It was a beautiful rune for all it’s simplicity. Just a few lines on the skin of a Shadowhunter and then the only thing they would be able to process was the most base feelings of pleasure.    
  
Valentine thought that… perhaps on some level there was an amount of awareness as well, but he had also never used the ruen on anyone who’s opinion he cared to hear. Though, it would be part of the experimentation. He would have to look into it.    
  
With other test subjects though.   
  
These three were  _ far _ too important to risk letting them have their conscious minds back.   
  
No, the next experiment he had in mind for them was something  _ far _ different. He wanted to test the limits, see how far he could take them.   
  
If it also was a show of strength, more the better for him. After all, why shouldn’t everyone know his power? He  _ would _ bring the world into alignment with his vision, and it would help if people truly  _ understood _ what they were risking by not complying.   
  
  
It was far past time for the world to see what happened to people who defied the Circle.   
  
The entire tour was planned. He would bring his three into any rebel stronghold. Anyone who fought back would either be runed or injected to fall under his control.   
  
It truly would be a grand tour. He’d always wanted to show Jonathan the world. He would have been happy to bring the boy’s parabatai, and even the Lightwood girl, but alas. They had made it clear that their only compliance would have to be through force. It was hardly his fault if he took them up on their offer.   
  
With a snap and a sharp word, Valentine summoned a nearby warlock and directed the creature to open a portal. (It didn’t look well. It was unfortunate that so many warlocks seemed to be of such weak stock. They burned out terribly quickly. He would have to look into Iris’ mind again and see if she had found any methods for breeding hardier stock.)   
  
It was time for the tour to begin.   
  
The Shadowhunters were truly pathetic as they were coaxed through the portal, moaning and shaking at every touch, barely able to stay on their feet.    
  
He waited for them to be escorted through the portal and then followed them, grinning already at the chaos that was swirling around the room he stepped into.   
  
Chaos was easy. Chaos made people afraid and fear made people so terribly, terribly easy to defeat.   
  
It was almost easy enough to take the joy out of the victory.   
  
But not quite.


	5. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine takes Jace, Alec & Izzy to Pandemonium to have them get fucked by loads of anonymous Circle members and downworlders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Pandemonium" square

  
It truly was a stroke of genius, Valentine mused to himself as he watched the screaming and anger unfold before him, swiftly turning to fear, and eventually, (and sweetest of all) that desperation, as the filth in the club realized that there truly was no hope for him.   
  
It was so curious, sometimes, to watch who fought back. It didn’t matter regardless, because Valentine had been  _ charged _ with this mission. It was in his blood. He was going to cleanse the world of anything tainted by the touch of a demon. He would never understand how anyone could defend such creatures.   
  
How could anyone not see that he was simply trying to  _ help _ them?    
  
He was freeing them from the darkness that had infected their lives and drawn them away from the path of the Angels.   
  
This was only the first demonstration, however. HE was certain that by the time he reached the end of his tour, the reactions would be much different. People would  _ understand _ then, that all he wanted to do was raise everyone into the fold, so that they were able to be the highest level of themselves.   
  
It was what Shadowhunters were  _ meant _ for.   
  
Most of the fighting had died down by then, which was almost disappointing. It appeared as though Magnus Bane had chosen a different venue for the night, which was less than ideal. Valentine had wanted to see the look on the warlock’s face when the lines formed and mindless downworlders began to fuck frantically into the desperately willing bodies of Shadowhunters.   
  
It simply meant that they would return - perhaps as a victory lap of sorts, at the end of the tour. It seemed fitting to finish at the same place they started. There was something nearly poetic about the fall of  _ these particular  _ Shadowhunters being here, in the place where he’d found them. Pandemonium - so famously protected by Magnus Bane, and so recently taken over by the Circle.   
  
It was the best place possible, though, truly, for the world to start understanding the depth of Valentine’s commitment. People would stand with him, or he would find some other use for them.   
  
It had already begun. There was a fey nearly elbow-deep within Jonathan’s body, as the boy desperately tried to get his mouth on whatever genitals were closest. There was a werewolf that seemed to be knotted with Jonathan’s parabatai, and there were three vampires all fucking into Isabelle at once, biting her limbs as they went.   
  
It was disgusting and feral, and apparently exactly what those three had wanted. They had all said that they would do anything rather than join him.   
  
Valentine had given them options - he had tried to be nice. He had been pleasant, he had tried coaxing, he even given concessions, offering to keep them by his side as trainers for future troops. His civility and attempts at reason had all failed though, so Valentine had given them what they wanted.   
  
They wanted to have close relations with the filth that infested the world? Well then. That was exactly what he would give them.   



	6. Drunken Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drunk circle members think it would be funny to make Alec & Izzy fuck, and even funnier if Izzy got pregnant from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Drunken Antics" square

The two Shadowhunters were strapped to the beds like they always were when they weren’t “on tour” as Valentine called them, but they were both still sweating and moaning, writhing against the restraints that held them down.   
  
“Just  _ look _ at them, Rob.” Nathan said as he took another long drink of whiskey from the bottle, “so fucking gross, dude.”   
  
Rob laughed and then stole the bottle, draining another large portion. “Yeah, don’t fuck ‘em though. Who knows what you’d catch.”   
  
It was true. There had been times when the  _ “tour” _ had been postponed, because too many of Valentine’s Shadowhunter  _ entertainment _ had needed medical attention for the consequences of being living fucktoys.   
  
“Dude,” Rob said, suddenly, with a glint in his eye, “dude, if we let them up, do you think they would fuck each other?”   
  
Nathan looked at the two Shadowhunters in the room. “Nathan, man, they’re  _ siblings. _ ”   
  
“So? They get what they deserve,” Nathan said, stealing the whiskey bottle back again.    
  
Rob looked at the Shadowhunters - Lightwoods. The fallen heirs of the New York Institute. He snorted, “Yeah. Yeah they would deserve it. It’d be fucking hilarious. Let’s find out.”   
  
It didn’t take very long for them to undo the restraints, but neither Lightwood seemed to have the strength to move, they simply stayed where they were, lying down, rutting in place as sexual desire swamped any other thought.   
  
“That’s boring,” Nathan said, after a long moment of watching.   
  
“Wait,” Robert said, “Nathan, look at this.”   
  
“Is that a  _ fertility _ potion?” Nathan asked, turning to look at where Rob was going through a shelf of bottles in the corner.   
  
Rob turned around with a grin on his face. “It sure is!”   
  
Nathan laughed, “Oh yeah. That’d be  _ so funny _ . They get fucked by every downworlder they see, and then what finally gets her pregnant is her  _ brother _ ? Let’s  _ do _ it!”   
  
It was easy to pour the potion down Isabelle’s throat - she swallowed it easily then gasped, moaning for more.    
  
They gave it a few minutes for the potion to kick in properly and then grabbed Alexander and pushed him over to where his sister was still supine on her bed. It took a few moments to get him to pay attention to her as he kept trying to lean back into their touch, but eventually Nathan and Rob managed to push him onto the bed as well.   
  
From there it took barely any time at all.   
  
As Alexander’s cock found its way into Isabelle’s body, Nathan realized they were missing a prime opportunity and he grabbed his cellphone and started recording.   
  
The Lightwood siblings were fucking as if their lives depended on it - Isabelle was going to get  _ pregnant _ from it - and they could catch it all on film.   
  
“Nobody is going to stand against us if they see this,” Nathan said, glancing over at Rob.   
  
“Shut up, man, you’ll interrupt the action,” Rob said, clearly unimpressed with Nathan’s observation.   
  
They both turned back to the show happening in front of them when Isabelle screamed (yet again) and this time was joined by the deep grunt as Alexander came at the same time.   
  
They kept filming until their phones died and they ran out of whiskey. When they left the room, they left them to it. After all, it was clearly what the siblings wanted.   



	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk circle members break into Izzy’s room and find out that she’s pregnant enough to be lactating, so they dress her up as a cow and tell her it’s her costume because it’s Halloween then parade her around so people can fuck her and drink from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Halloween" square

They snuck into Isabelle’s room - this time sharing a bottle of tequila. The siblings had been separated after they had been found fucking each other past the point of exhaustion. It had taken several people to separate them, and several days for both of them to recover.   
  
Valentine had tracked them down, but they had managed to avoid punishment when they showed him the video they’d taken. By then they’d had the time to put together the film they’d both taken and edit it into something semi-professional, with different angles and plenty of close-ups, and a particular emphasis on the way the siblings kept begging each other for more, and they way that they both came, again and again and again.

  
It was what gave them the courage to seek out Isabelle. It had been a few months since they’d seen her, and the “tour” had been on hold for a while.   
  
They’d finally tracked her down and found their way in. They hadn’t been expecting what they found - Isabelle was just as sweaty and desperate as she’d been the last time they saw her, rocking up desperately into nothing, shifting endlessly in a pathetic, hopeless need.   
  
This time, though, her stomach was smooth and swollen, clearly several months along into a pregnancy.   
  
Rob and Nathan looked at each other with wide eyes - they knew that they’d fed Isabelle a fertility potion, but they had assumed that Valentine would abort the child as he presumably did with any pregnancy that she’d managed to conceive from the wild number of downworlders who had fucked her.   
  
“She’s still got the kid,” Nathan said, walking slowly into the room and reaching out to touch Isabelle’s pregnant stomach.   
  
“Of course she does,” Rob said with a smirk, “it’s probably the only thing that Valentine could get from her that’s going to have pure blood.”   
  
Nathan looked over and laughed, “True. I didn’t think of that. What a fucking slut.”   
  
Isabelle sobbed at the feeling of his hand on her skin and pulled hard against her restraints, desperately trying to push into the feeling, mindlessly seeking more. Her breasts swung heavily against her chest as she moved, and it was enough to catch Nathan’s attention. He reached out when he saw the shine of wet on her nipples, curiously pulling on one. A trickle of white dripped from her dark, swollen nipple and onto Nathan’s fingertips.   
  
Nathan looked up with wide eyes “Dude!” he said to Rob, “she’s got  _ milk _ .”   
  
Rob walked over and reached for her other breast, pulling roughly at Isabelle’s nipple and humming thoughtfully as more milk spilled from her body at his touch.   
  
“You know, it is Halloween,” Rob said glancing at Nathan.   
  
“Okay, so?” Nathan asked, not understanding what Rob was trying to imply.   
  
“Well. It seems like we found ourselves the perfect little cow to dress up and share with the others.”   
  
Nathan burst into laughter at the idea, “Yes, that’s perfect! Let’s paint some fucking spots on her.” He poked Isabelle in the face, and she turned her head, trying to catch his finger with her lips so she had something to suck on. “You’ll like that, won’t you, you fucking disgusting little cow.” He put on a voice like he was talking to a particularly stupid pet. “Is that what you want, you stupid, slutty cow? You wanna get fucked?” He reached down and twisted her nipple, pinching deep with his fingernails, trying to cause as much pain as he could.   
  
Isabelle whimpered but pushed into the touch regardless.   
  


“Do you want people to suck the milk from your tits, you dumb cow? Want to get fucked like the worthless whore you are?”   
  
Isabelle just moaned which was enough of an answer for Nathan and Rob. They quickly finished off the bottle of tequila and found some permanent markers, drawing huge splotchy marks all over Isabelle’s body. It took them a bit to get her off the bed, but once she had a collar around her neck, she crawled after them wherever they went, docile and slow, like the pathetic beast that she truly was.   
  
When they reached the break room, they were met with raucous cheers. Halloween was suddenly going to be much more interesting.   



	8. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine sets up a “blind date” for Jonathan and gifts him with Clary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Blind Date" square

“Jonathan, my son,” Valentine said, and the boy looked up.    
  
Jonathan was currently wearing the face of brunette with green eyes, letting the glamour rune cover up the hideous scarring that covered every single inch of his body.   
  
“What do you want?” Jonathan asked, sharply.

Valentine sighed then smiled indulgently. It had taken some commitment - the boy was insane, after all, and incredibly powerful, but Valentine had managed to get him back under control. All it took was a few lies and a little bit of misdirection.   
  
It didn’t hurt that the boy was so obviously desperate for love and belonging. It made him so terribly easy to manipulate. Even if that did mean holding to at least a  _ few _ of the promises that he made to his demon-blooded child.   
  
This evening was going to be a development that Valentine had high hopes for. Jonathan had been begging to see his sister, and it hadn’t taken Valentine very long to understand exactly what it was that Jonathan wanted his sister  _ for _ . (Perhaps that was part of why he let those two stupid shadowhunters off so easily for setting up the Lightwood siblings. He never would have known without that video how much Jonathan wanted to fuck his sister, Clary.)   
  
Of course the entire thing was utterly distasteful, but… it was also so very  _ tidy _ .    
  
Clary was a loose canon, and Valentine was loath to admit how much time and resources went into keeping her controlled. Giving her to Jonathan, however, would change all of that. With the proper application of runes, Clary would never be able to stray from Jonathan’s side, and after everything that had happened, Valentine was confident that Jonathan would never betray him.   
  
He needed Clary close, in order to make the most of her angelic power and rune creation. If he gave her to Jonathan, she would never, ever be alone, and Valentine would never have to worry about her escaping or getting into trouble. It would also give Jonathan the one thing he wanted the most, which would leave him deeply indebted to Valentine.   
  
All wrapped up in a neat little bow.   
  
Of course, Clary was under the influence of warlock influence and seelie aphrodisiacs and vampire encantos, as well as every spell and potion Valentine had been able to find that would bind her to the next person she saw.   
  
All that was left was to introduce Jonathan to the picture.   
  
“My dear son,” Valentine said, “I’ve found a woman who truly  _ truly _ loves you, in every way possible. She’d like to meet you.”   
  
“I just want my sister!” Jonathan shouted angrily.   
  
“I know,” Valentine said, his voice soft with understanding, “and that’s who I’ve found for you. She wants to meet you - the  _ real _ you,” he added a significant gesture, indicating Jonathan’s glamour.   
  
It took a bit more convincing, but finally, Jonathan stood there in his true form, and Valentine opened the door and pushed him through to where his sister was waiting.


	9. Blind Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan punishes Clary by blinding her then raping her. She doesn’t know if it’s permanent or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Blind Character" square

The unnaturally smooth feeling of burned flesh had become familiar to Clary. It was the only constant in her life. Sometimes Valentine would come in - she thought maybe she liked that, because there were strange, cloudy feelings that surrounded those times. She felt like… maybe she did good during those times. That she was able to  _ help _ somehow.   
  
But maybe it was terrible, because there was also something about Valentine’s presence that made her feel frightened and ill. She wasn’t sure if maybe she liked Valentine or if she was terrified of him, but he was always gentle when he greeted her.   
  
Perhaps that was what she shouldn’t have said.   
  
She didn’t know why Jonathan was so angry, but he was rough between her thighs as he pounded ruthlessly into her body, grunting fiercely, and every time she tried to speak he shouted at her.   
  
Clary tried again, though, trying to ask what she’d done wrong, and Jonathan slid his dark, claw-like nails across her hips and then pinched them into her clit, laughing as the pain seared through her and she cried.   
  
She didn’t know what she’d done wrong, and she tripped over her tears as she started begging for Jonathan to stop, because she  _ loved _ him. She knew she could never, ever want anyone else the way she wanted him, and that no one could ever love her the way that he did, and that nothing would ever feel even a little bit as good as when he touched her.   
  
Jonathan sneered, but finally pulled his claws away from her clit, “I saw you looking. When father came to get you. You don’t get to look. You’re  _ mine _ .”   
  
Clary sobbed and promised that she would never look at anyone else ever again - she didn’t  _ need _ to!   
  
She wasn’t expecting for Jonathan to stop. He was still as deep into her body as he could get, but there was a look on his burned face that she didn’t recognize.    
  
“You’re right,” Jonathan said, reaching over her and grabbing a stele, “you don’t need to see anyone else ever again.”   
  
When he commanded her to close her eyes, she did it without question. She could feel the burn of the stele against the thin skin of her eyelids, and she didn’t recognize the pattern that Jonathan was drawing, but it was okay. She trusted him. She loved him.   
  
When she opened her eyes, everything was the same dark, as if she hadn’t. She could feel herself blinking but couldn’t see anything.   
  
“Jonathan?” She asked, confused at what had happened.   
  
“I am the only thing you ever needed to see,” he snarled, “so now you don’t get to see  _ anything _ .” With that, he resumed thrusting into her. It was strange, how the sensations almost seemed heightened, now that she couldn’t see him. It was even more of a surprise when he reached out and tugged on her nipples, or slid a clawed finger down her neck.    
  
He kept growling, repeating that she  _ belonged _ to him, and she repeated it back, because she  _ did _ , and she couldn’t dream of ever wanting anything else.    
  
That seemed to please Jonathan, because he kept fucking her, not stopping until he’d cum, slumping into an exhausted heap on her body.    
  
Clary could only lie there and stare into her newfound darkness.


	10. Deaf Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan toys with taking Clary’s hearing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Deaf Character" square

Clary’s days lost any sort of coherence after Jonathan learned he could take her sight. Clary decided that she liked it. After all, she loved Jonathan more than anything else, so she must love whatever it is that he does for her.   
  
She loves the way that he touches her, that he always knows where she is. She loves the way that he  _ always _ must me close, that she can’t remember the last time she fell asleep to anything other than the feeling of his cock in within her and the way that she wakes up to the same sensation.   
  
It’s because he cares for her like no one else ever could. It’s why she loves him so very, very much.   
  
She doesn’t know what happened - she knows that she did what she was told - Valentine had come in, and he had spoken with Jonathan for some time - she can’t be sure how long. She was in the dark. Jonathan had decided she didn’t need to see anything, so she would trust him and sit content where she could at least hear the voice of her beloved.   
  
Valentine and Jonathan came over and put a stele in her hand, asking her to draw them something. She did - as she  _ always _ did. It was an interesting sensation, to draw when she couldn’t see, but she felt like it almost made her even more in touch with the subtle perfections of the runes she was creating.   
  
She doesn’t know what happened.   
  
Valentine and her dear Jonathan were happy until they weren’t. They shouted at each other and then at her. Jonathan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. She stumbled after him, unable to see where they were or where they were going, but he just dragged her along behind. Finally, they entered a room - it smelled like  _ their _ room, so Clary would believe that it was.   
  
Jonathan threw her on the bed with a snarl.   
  
“You sound so angry, baby,” Clary said, looking into the blank space where she could hear him breathing, “what’s wrong?”   
  
She was met with a growl.    
  
“You hear too much, sister dearest,” Jonathan hissed, and then the next thing Clary knew, her right ear was being folded forward towards her face and she could feel the burn of a stele against her skull.    
  
“What?” she questioned when the world went half-muffled, but Jonathan didn’t answer, just grabbed the other side of her face and drew the rune again, and this time she was left in darkness and silence.   
  
She thinks she maybe cried, but she couldn’t hear it if she had.    
  
Finally though, her beloved Jonathan must have forgiven her for whatever she’d done wrong, because he pushed her down into the bed, ran his hand over her skin and slid into her body the way he always did.   
  
Clary sighed happily, moaning at the feeling of Jonathan’s cock filling her so completely. It was even more different this way. She’d gotten used to being held by her love in the darkness, but now, with sight and sound both blocked to her, all she could was  _ feel _ him, and that his burned skin felt like no one else’s. Even his cock was slick and twisted from burns - but it just made it feel that much better when he fucked her, because she knew nothing felt as good as the feeling of Jonathan finding his pleasure within her.   
  
Because she loved him, more than anything else in the world.


	11. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus takes Alec to a pocket realm to keep & fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Long Distance" square

“You must understand,” Valentine said slowly, “this is a rather… unexpected request.” It was an unexpected request - and an even more unexpected guest. They both knew that Valentine wouldn’t refuse.    
  
Valentine wasn’t willing to admit that he  _ couldn’t _ refuse. He’d captured an  _ angel _ . If he wanted to, he could quite possibly cause quite a bit of trouble for his guest.   
  
For the time being, however… it seemed like a better idea to listen and wait. Find out  _ why _ Asmodeus, Prince of Hell and King of Edom would be walking into Valentine’s office as if he had an appointment. He was dressed in a sharp suit with a silver-topped cane in one hand, and it seemed as though he had interest in…  _ purchasing _ the Lightwood boy.   
  
Or, as the Demon King had put it “coming to a favourable arrangement.”   
  
“The fact that opportunity may be unexpected does not make it less foolish to look past it,” Asmodeus said, leaning on the cane and raising an eyebrow.   
  
Valentine tilted his head in acknowledgement of the point. He had found in his past dealing with demons that it was often best to say as little as possible.   
  
Asmodeus smirked as though he knew Valentine’s tactic. “I shall be upfront with you, Valentine Morgenstern. The Shadowhunter that you have would be… a valuable asset to me, for future bargains to be made in strengthening an old allyship that I wish very much to rekindle.”   
  
Valentine frowned, “Alexander Lightwood is perhaps capable of being moved, but he has taken runes that cannot be undone lightly. To join you in your spirit of transparency, I am not certain if he could survive losing the runes he currently has, and those runes make him…” Valentine trailed off, trying to find words to explain the situation, if Asmodeus was not aware of the condition that the Lightwoods were in, “He is not who he once was, and I do not think he could ever be returned to that state.”   
  
Asmodeus nodded in understanding, “I have heard that he has developed rather insatiable tastes during his time with you. It will not be a problem for my purposes.”   
  
Valentine gave a thoughtful hum, but he knew that he would never turn down the deal. Sure, he was losing one of his strongest symbols that he had truly broken the resistance, but he still had Isabelle, who was nearly ready to give birth to incestuous child that Alexander had given her.    
  
Not to mention, knowing that he could call upon the King of Edom for a favour was a truly foolish chance to pass up.    
  
“We have an accord,” Valentine said, holding his hand out to seal the deal.   
  
Asmodeus shook his hand, and the deal was sealed with what felt like a subsonic boom of magic. “And, as previously stated. Should you need him for maintaining any… long distance relationships that you have worked towards establishing, we can meet again to negotiate.”   
  
Valentine smiled, “Of course. It was truly a pleasure doing business with you.”   



	12. Seelie Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seelie Queen makes Alec fertile so Asmodeus owes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Seelie Riddles" square

Asmodeus had not had the Lightwood boy for very long - though he had to admit that he understood what had drawn Magnus to him. For all that he was so terribly fragile, the Shadowhunter had remarkable stamina, and Asmodeus had found himself greatly enjoying the boy’s skills.   
  
Alexander was being kept in a small pocket dimension, as too much time in Edom seemed to have negative effects on the Shadowhunters’ health.   
  
It all just made it even more of a surprise when Amara the Seelie Queen summoned him for an audience.   
  
He had been expecting a summoning, but he had thought it would come from his son, not the Queen of the Seelies.   
  
“You say you offer a gift to me,” Asmodeus said, cutting through the Queen's rambling. Seelies always thought they were clever, believing their words to be tricks and riddles, but compared to him, even she was just a child, still learning how to play the games of politics.   
  
If what he had seen was all she had to offer, she was truly getting ahead of herself, thinking that she was even  _ close to _ being able to keep up with the rulers of true other dimensions, and not the half-realm that she ruled over.   
  
Amara raised her head and Asmodeus could tell that even though she was trying to appear unaffected, she was unnerved by the way that he could see through her pretty words.   
  
“Shadowhunters have relied on protection from their angel, but Angels are no match for the recent magical discoveries.”   
  
“You speak of his… runic affliction.” Asmodeus said, though he did have to admit he was curious about what a Seelie would know about Shadowhunter runes.   
  
“Those runes were created with the help of Warlock magic,” the Seelie Queen stated, “However, Seelie Magic can help to augment those runes in new ways.”    
  
She looked at him, and Asmodeus could tell that she had hoped to be farther ahead at this point in the conversation. As it was, she would have to leave behind her delusions of grandeur that she could ever outwit him. He could see the moment she came to that realization, and the cold look it left in her eyes.   
  
At least it made her speech more plain, though, which Asmodeus appreciated, because he had far better things to do than waste his time with this half-blood Queen pretending she had power.   
  
“Seelie magic is based in life,” she said, and Asmodeus stayed silent, waiting for her to say anything new or even the slightest bit interesting, “With the current state of the Shadowhunter Alexander Lightwood… it would be within my power to… allow him to carry life.”   
  
“Carry life.” Asmodeus said flatly, clearly unimpressed.    
  
The Seelie Queen snarled and then with a gesture, her guards were all sent away - likely so they would not see how little the Queen would be able to get for whatever boon she was offering.   
  
“We all know that he can put life in others,” the Seelie Queen stated in clipped tones, “I offer to allow him to carry a child as well as to impregnate others.”   
  
Asmodeus didn’t smile, but he felt the joy of victory nonetheless. He could think of quite a few things he could with this particular Shadowhunter if he was able to bear children.   
  
“Thank you, Seelie Queen Amara,” he said smoothly, standing from his chair, “I will accept your gift.”   



	13. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus gifts fucked up Alec to Lillith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Rivals" square

The spell was complicated to say the least, but Asmodeus was proud of it. It was a true masterpiece. He had been able to take his time crafting it - the Shadowhunter certainly didn’t mind how long it took, and minded even less when Asmodeus had to go through several different experimental phases with it.   
  
The Shadowhunter had somehow managed to go even more pliant under Asmodeus’ magic. It was true that he would have been rather useless as he had been in the condition he was kept in under Valentine, but all it had taken was the slightest bit of persuasion and the silly boy was convinced that every single person who touched him was in face Asmodeus’ recalcitrant son Magnus.   
  
The Shadowhunter had gone from being utterly mindless to being… still utterly mindless, but in an obnoxiously smitten way. But he did become so extremely pliable at the same time. The slightest hint of a suggestion would have the Shadowhunter falling over himself to make “Magnus” happy.   
  
It took a great deal of time, but finally Asmodeus had perfected the spell.   
  
During the time that he was working on it, he had decided to impregnate the boy. He’d given birth successfully to four children, whom Asmodeus quickly hid away. After all, what could be better leverage for getting Magnus back then offering him  _ family _ ?    
  
They would be as close to children of his own blood that Magnus would be able to get, given life by the stupid Shadowhunter that Magnus was so willing to throw away his life for.    
  
It seemed only fitting.   
  
With the children in hand though, the Shadowhunter himself was rather superfluous, which was why Asmodeus had no qualms whatsoever about contacting Lillith.   
  
They met in neutral territory outside of Edom, where neither of them had the upper-hand. It was a necessary step for any attempt at brokering any kind of ceasefire after their eternity as rivals for the power of Edom.   
  
But now, of course, Asmodeus could offer Lillith the one things she had always wanted more than anything - Angelic blood blessed with every form of fertility that magic could create.   
  
Her attachment to Valentine’s spawn had proven that she did not need to bear the child herself in order to consider it hers. So, Asmodeus offered her a Shadowhunter man who could bear her children.   
  
In return, for as long as those children survived, she would not attempt to seize Edom’s power away from Asmodeus.   
  
Lilith jumped at the plan - after all, for her, there were no downsides. Her children would be protected by Asmodeus’s power if he didn’t want to have to fight her vengeance, and as long as her children were alive, she would leave the power of the world to him.   
  
Once they had reached an agreement, Asmodeus let her into the pocket realm where the Shadowhunter could live safely and bear children in good health.   
  
Asmodeus left them to it. Either his plan would work and Lillith would have her children, or it wouldn’t and their rivalry would continue. Either way, he would know soon in enough.   
  
While he was waiting… he needed to introduce his eldest living son to the newest additions to their family tree.


End file.
